


Promptfest

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, Crush, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuestas al Promptfest de la comunidad glee_esp de Livejournal.<br/>Diversos personajes y parejas, las tags se irán añadiendo con cada nuevo drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deportes

**Pizes**

 

A Puck en verdad le gustaban los deportes. El fútbol americano era una grandiosa manera de golpear tipos legalmente. Y aunque podía pasarse el día viendo partidos con una cerveza y botanas al lado, prefería mil veces el contacto físico.

Y ahora más que nunca deseaba pasarse las tardes en un deporte en particular. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero planeaba seriamente anotarse al equipo de lucha de McKinley.

Ver a Lauren cubierta de sudor sometiendo con rudeza a tipos sobre las colchonetas del gimnasio, cuando ella apenas si lo dejaba estar a su lado, era toda una tentación. Y Puckzilla no creía poder aguantar más.


	2. Distopía

**Brittany**

 

A Brittany le gustaba mucho estar en el club Glee. Pertenecer a un grupo de personas a las que veía varias veces a la semana y con las que podía cantar y bailar tanto como quisiera.

Le gustaba pensar que eran familia. Que eran su familia. Veía a Rachel como la mamá gritona que los trataba de controlar y a la que ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, al profesor Shuester como un padre que los vigilaba a la distancia y a la mayoría del club, como a hermanos y hermanas con los que compartía risas y abrazos.

No le gustaba verlos pelear, quería que fueran todos felices siempre, ahí dentro del pequeño salón. Pero entonces recordaba que las familias también discutían y que se separaban. Por momentos.

Antes, por muy molestos que estuvieran, una canción dentro del salón los hacía reír y quererse de nuevo. Ahora, su familia comenzaba salir mucho y cantar fuera, en grupos.

Le dolía verlos así. ¿Por qué no podían volver a ser felices dentro del salón si era algo tan fácil?


	3. Hospital

**Tike.**

 

Mike suspiró derrotado mientras veía a las personas que lo rodeaban en esa camilla. Tina arreglaba sus almohadas, su madre no dejaba de llevar flores a ordenar la lujosa habitación y su padre discutía con el personal del hospital. Ya estaba más que confirmado que sólo era una lesión mínima, necesitaba un poco de reposo, no más. ¿Por qué debía permanecer ahí?  
  
-Tu papá se preocupó mucho cuando lo supo-le explicó Tina en voz baja con una sonrisa-, podrías haber tenido una astilla en el dedo y estarías aquí también. Quiere lo mejor para ti, todos lo queremos. Déjanos consentirte, ¿quieres? Además, es una buena excusa para venir a verte.  
  
Como única respuesta Mike le tomó la mano, también los había extrañado.


	4. Magia

**Samcedes**

  
  
Era su primera cita. Había pensado que sería como en esas películas rosas: un restaurante caro, a la luz de las velas, con un vestido largo... o algo así. Pero, ¿una hamburguesa en McDonalds después de clases? ¿Y que además ella había pagado?  
  
Se habían encontrado en la salida. Caminaban de regreso a casa. Su estómago había gruñido, al igual que el de él.   
-¿Me acompañas por una hamburguesa?  
-Yo...  
-Yo invito, Sam, vamos.  
-Sólo si... es una cita.  
  
Se ruborizó levemente al recordarlo y levantó la mirada de la charola. Sam frente a ella sonreía con timidez.  
Mercedes le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Era su primera cita y tenía mucho más magia que la que había soñado.


	5. New York

 

**St. Harmony**

 

  
Lo había logrado. Le había costado años de trabajo duro pero por fin lo tenía frente a él. 

El "Jesse St. James" nunca antes le había parecido más impresionante que ahora, escrito en grandes letras sobre la marquesina de un teatro.

Sonrió más que satisfecho. 

Alguna vez soñó que estaría ahí con un "Rachel Berry" al lado pero el "Harmony Pearce" en su lugar también le agradaba.


	6. Biblioteca

**Sugar**

 

La biblioteca siempre le había parecido aburrida. ¿Qué de bueno tenía aquel lugar lleno de polvorientos libros donde no se podía hablar con voz normal? Además, el Internet era más rápido para conseguir la información que pedían en clases.  
  
Era un lugar aburrido, siempre lo sería. Y aun así Sugar regresaba con regularidad.   
  
Hacía poco había entrado por primera vez tomando lo primero vio. Le habían quitado el celular y necesitaba algo para no aburrirse durante el almuerzo mientras sus compañeros conversaban en grupos.   
  
Pero alguien la había notado...  
  
Puck se graduaría dentro de poco y ella regresaba cada que podía por ese libro. Necesitaba la seguridad que le daba el sostenerlo, quizá ese día podría hablarle de algo que no fuera el club Glee.


	7. Moda

**Puck + Beth**

  
  
-¿Papá?  
-¿Sí, nena?  
-Este vestido...  
-Es precioso, te verás hermosa con él.  
  
Beth sonrió tratando de hacerlo lo menos forzadamente posible mientras miraba el vestido que su padre le había regalado. Sí, era muy lindo, lleno de cintas, encajes y vuelos, como los de las princesas que tanto le gustaban... hace varios años.  
  
Shelby y Quinn ya le habían dicho muchas veces que para Puck siempre sería su pequeña hija pero esto... ella ya no estaba para vestidos así, ya se consideraba una adolescente. Y esos vestido se alejaban tanto de la moda entre sus amigas.  
  
Su padre la miraba con curiosidad así que fue a su habitación a ponérselo. Ya después lo guardaría muy bien como hacía con aquellos regalos.


	8. París

**Sebklaine amistad**

  
  
-Y París ya me aburre. Mi madre me hace ir a visitarla siempre en vacaciones y sí, es una gran ciudad pero cuando has estado ahí tantas veces se torna bastante aburrida. Claro, tengo amigos y también los visito...  
  
Kurt suspiró antes de volver su atención al café frente a él. Qué poco les había durado el gusto de ir a Lima Bean sin toparse con Sebastian... y su eterna plática. Desde que eran "amigos" lo soportaba algo más aunque le seguía aburriendo que hablara tanto. Y solía dejar que Blaine se ocupara de él.  
  
-Gracias por los regalos, no tenías qué molestarte.  
-¿Regalos?-preguntó mirando los diversos paquetes que Blaine ya tenía sobre la mesa.  
-Claro, tenía que traerles algo. Y esto es para ti- al hablar le entregó una pequeña torre Eiffel.  
-¿Un llavero comprado en el aeropuerto? Gracias.  
  
Sebastian soltó una carcajada al ver el gesto irónico de Kurt. Le había traído tantos regalos como a Blaine pero antes de dárselos lo haría enojar un poco, era lo menos que se lo merecía por no ponerle atención.


	9. Rueda de la fortuna

**Quick**

  
  
¿Una cita al parque de diversiones?   
Lima era pequeño, sí, pero existían varios lugares más apropiados donde verse, piensa mientras camina chocando con la gente tratando de seguirle el paso.  
Esto es demasiado infantil y tan lleno de gente.  
  
-Vamos- la voz de Puck rompe el silencio. No es sugerencia, es una orden. Y por un instante Quinn siente el impulso de resistirse.  
-Vamos- repite y esta vez le extiende la mano para entrar-. Antes de que te vayas tenemos que hablar.  
  
Algo sorprendida Quinn se deja conducir y es cuando lo nota.  
  
La atracción ante la que se han detenido es enorme. Estarán en una pequeña caseta, sentados de frente y a solas por un buen rato. A solas y alejados de todo...  
Podría gritarle todo aquello que ha querido desde hace años y nadie más lo sabría. Podría llorar en su hombro por lo que pudieron ser alguna vez. O podría abrazarlo, besarlo y hacer las paces de una vez por todas.  
Decida lo que decida, nadie más que Puck lo sabría.  
  
Y tendría qué hacer algo, porque esta vez no podría escapar.


	10. Café

**Kum amistad**

  
  
-Por fin llegó el día.  
  
Bajó con lentitud las escaleras, aun después de tardarse más tiempo del planeado arreglándose, era temprano para salir. "Sólo es por este verano" se repetía al caminar, "sólo por este verano y para tener ahorros suficientes para el viaje."  
  
La cocina estaba vacía, no era de sorprender si Finn ya había partido al ejército mientras que Carol y Burt se encontraban de viaje. Sam habría salido a correr como hacía todas las mañanas.  
  
Fue cuando la vio. Una taza de café caliente sobre la mesa. Al primer sorbo sonrió, justo como le gustaba.  
  
-Gracias, Sam.  
  
Aun con la sonrisa se sentó frente a la taza y se dispuso a saborear la bebida con calma.   
  
Al trabajar en Lima Bean seguro se hartaría del café, pero nunca de áquel que tenía en las manos.


	11. "Cierto que casi siempre se encuentra algo, si se mira, pero no siempre es lo que uno busca." JRR Tolkien, El Hobbit

**Quick**

 

Ya tenía la imagen de chica perfecta y sólo le faltaba el chico perfecto para completar el cuadro. No es que realmente necesitara a un chico a su lado todo el tiempo, pero si quería que ésa estúpida corona de reina le fuese entregada en el baile, lo mejor era dar la idea de una pareja estable. Necesitaba al chico perfecto.  
  
Finn no lo era, lo sabía bien, pero en esa pequeña escuela no había mucho de dónde elegir. Y de los pocos prospectos, él era quién tenía más posibilidades de ser el rey.  
  
Sólo buscaba un chico, no quería más. Cómo iba a saber que el mejor amigo de su ahora novio le hiciera sentir tanto con una simple mirada. Hizo lo que pudo para alejarlo y alejarse, llegando a mostrarle que no era la princesa que todos creían. Y aun sí, Puck insistía.  
  
Quinn sólo buscaba al chico perfecto. Lo necesitaba. Y se odiaba porque al chico que realmente quería a su lado en ese preciso momento no lo era. 


	12. "El amor no debe pedir ni tampoco exigir. Ha de tener la fuerza de encontrar en sí mismo la certeza. En ese momento no se siente atraído, sino que atrae él mismo. Sinclair, su amor se siente atraído por mí. El día que me atraiga a sí, acudiré."Demian. H.H

**Puck/Beth/Quinn**

  
Las amaba. Las amaba demasiado para retenerlas a su lado bajo esa única, simple y más que válida razón.   
  
Fue hasta el último minuto que lo comprendió. En todo ese tiempo no había encontrado, ni creado más razones para conservarlas.  
Dio por hecho que las tendría a ambas y por eso las perdió.  
  
No podía pedir ni exigirles algo aun cuando realmente las amaba. Porque al instante en que por fin pudo tenerlas frente a él entendió que por mucho que lo deseara, el amor no iba darles todo lo que ellas merecían.   
  
Merecían lo mejor y en definitiva no lo tendrían a su lado.  
  
Las amaba demasiado así que sólo dio un paso al lado y las miró alejarse.


	13. "Y cuando te hayas consolado (uno siempre termina por consolarse) te alegrarás de haberme conocido." El Principito. Antoine de Saint-Exupèry

**Sam/Santana**

  
Lloró aquel día. Lloró toda la semana y seguiría llorando por un tiempo más. No sabía por cuánto más pero sabía que no sería pronto. Si había algo que había descubierto durante aquella fugaz relación era que su ahora exnovia, era más que emotiva.  
  
Como toda la semana, la miró desde un par de gradas arriba de donde ella se sentaba a llorar. Y como siempre, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver a la supuestamente dura y ruda porrista llorando desconsolada. Ahí, sola en el amplio gimnasio.  
  
-¡¿Por qué no me dejas sola por una maldita vez, boca de trucha?!  
  
Santana se volteó y lo miró furiosa mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.  
  
-Sí. Estoy llorando por ella. ¡Te dejé por ella! ¡Sólo te usé para darle celos!-mientras gritaba su voz se iba haciendo más temblorosa-¡¡Y aun así ella sigue con ése!!  
  
Sam sólo le sonrió y se inclinó ofreciéndole un pañuelo desechable.  
  
-La verdad tampoco lo entiendo… pero de alguna manera sabía que yo no te interesaba mucho. Y aun así te aprecio y sé bien que no quiero dejarte sola ahora que no estás con ella.  
  
Santana no respondió. Se limitó a limpiarse la nariz con mucho ruido, arrojar el pañuelo sucio sobre su hombro y extender la mano libre para pedir otro. Odiaba que la vieran así pero muy, muy dentro de ella se alegró de tener a alguien como él a su lado.


End file.
